


Nature's Gift

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Always Be Prepared, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Menstruation, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Nothing phases Agent Gibbs, not even that time of the month.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Nature's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 702 "monthly"

“Bishop, you coming?” asked Gibbs.

“Ah…” she hesitated. “I…”

McGee spotted the dark stain where she’d been sitting. “You’re bleeding? How—?”

“I’m not hurt,” Bishop said quickly. “I…”

Gibbs slid off his jacket. “Here. There’s a spare pair of pants in my go-bag. And a belt. Then check the glovebox.”

She beamed, using the jacket to cover the matching stain on her light-colored pants, and opened the glovebox. “It’s even my brand.”

McGee politely looked away from the tampon, but Gibbs nodded. “Good. You can use the head in the coffee shop and catch up to us.”

“Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
